


The End of Time

by bertholdtfruitbar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertholdtfruitbar/pseuds/bertholdtfruitbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard is assigned to protect the youth, for they are to be the future of a new world. He only hopes they can achieve this before someone else dies. [one-shot, may do more parts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, and it's a little sloppy. I hope you enjoy anyways.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw the sun.

It seemed like when the virus descended on the human race, turning them into mindless zombies; the clouds took over and he could only see darkness. He couldn't remember the last time he heard a child laugh, since now most children born into the world only know fear. He didn't think it was fair to bring a child into the world now, they would only be left to fend for themselves eventually.

Such a cruel world it was, however he spent most of it trying to protect the most innocent. It was their main mission after all, spare the children so when the virus was lifted they could be educated and rebuild the world. That was their destiny in life, a life that they shouldn't have to deal with. 

The once vibrant soldier-turned-chef looked over his shoulder, in his camp he had about seven children to protect. Most were in their pre-teens however, those who have developed a sense of what sort of danger they were constantly in. Most times they hid in the sewers, other times abandoned buildings. If they were lucky enough, they were able to find food-most of the time they went without.

How were they supposed to preserve their lives like this? How was he to get them to base without the previsions they needed? 

"Bard?" 

The voice who had called out to him had been so soft he almost missed it, and he had to make sure his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. He turned slightly to see a small boy staring at him. "Yes, Luca?" 

"I don't feel so good...." 

The man's eyes softened, knowing very well that Luca's health had never been good to begin with. When he picked him up to take him to base, his mother had been long gone-and his adopted brother hadn't been so willing to let him take them away. He understood his fear, adults could be more cruel than the monsters they were supposed to be protecting them from.

Maybe that's how their world got into this state. 

"You can sit on my lap," Bard replied quietly, "that's all I can do for you right now, we don't have much medicine and we need to see if there's a hospital nearby."   
Luca merely nodded, crawling into his lap and curling up against his chest. If luck was with them, they would make it to base within a month. However, given Luca's condition-he didn't want to risk moving out in the open while he was sick. It wouldn't do them good if he got left behind, or if he couldn't move fast because he had to carry him or god forbid the other children carry him.

"Hey, Mr. Bard?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's goin' to happen when we get to this 'base'?" 

Bard thought for a moment, "Well, when we get to the base........they'll be able to protect you. The fence around there is almost indestructable, and that way the monsters won't be able to get to you." 

"Didn't those 'monsters' used to be human?" 

"Well.....yes, but they got infected." That's how she slipped away from him, "We're trying to come up with a cure, so we don't have to kill them." 

"Alois says all humans are monsters anyways." 

"He has a hard time with adults," He ran his hand through his hair, "but the only thing I can do for him on that is to show him that not all adults are going to hurt you guys." 

"Ciel says that we're never going to get to base." 

"Well, he's wrong." 

"But he's so smart!" 

"Even smart people can be wrong." Bard smiled at him, poking his cheek; "Stop listening to the older kids so much." 

"But they're smart!" 

"Lizzy. Listen to Lizzy. She's smart." 

Luca blinked, "Why's that?" 

"I don't know, must be a woman thing."  
\--  
The next day they travelled through an abandoned mall, and he was constantly bombarded with reminders of a world that once was. It had been around Christmas time that the virus struck, the trees that were once vibrant and decorated were dead and falling apart. He doubted it was even safe to walk through, but it was the only short cut that didn't involve them being torn to pieces by zombies.

Next to him was Ciel, though who was usually one to walk by himself. Unlike most of the other children, he felt he didn't need to be protected-but he was only there because he was searching for someone. Bard hadn't met him before, but he long suspected whoever this Sebastian was-well he was long dead. 

From what he had managed to get out of Ciel however, Sebastian had been his caretaker after his parents had died. After a while the two had become separated and the boy had been searching for him since. The chef didn't have the heart to tell him how it was, so he simply aided the boy in his quest. 

Whatever helped him sleep at night.

Lizzy was on his other side, though she knew for one that her family was waiting for her back at base. She had no interest in talking to the children her own age, but to help protect the younger from different sorts of demons. Mostly these demons were nightmares, which Bard hoped she didn't have to see battle in her lifetime. It was unlikely.

Alois was back with Luca, and the others strayed behind them then. Bard would have preferred to have another adult to fortify the back, but he had no such luck. His mind trailed to his wife, but shook his head. Luca had been feeling a little better, so he opted to move forward. He asked Alois to watch over him, which the blond didn't object to.

"Mr. Bard?" Luca called out meekly from the back, "I'm tired, can we take a rest?" 

Bard frowned. They were almost to the opposite end, and it would be dark soon-he didn't want to move into the underground while it was still dark. The risk of not seeing the monsters coming at them was too high. "I'm sorry," He called back to the child, kneeling down at his level; "we have to persist-or else we won't make it to night." 

"I can carry him," Lizzy offered, "he's not that heavy." 

The adult shook his head, offering his own arms as a means of transportation. Luca stared hesitantly, before crawling into Bard's arms and nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder. Alois gave him a displeased look, as he too would rather have done that-but Bard couldn't put the burden on him any longer.

"Let's move forward." 

Luca snuggled closely to his shoulder, tired-but somehow able to keep up a conversation with his adopted brother. Bard tried to tune out the conversation, his way of trying to give them the privacy he knew that Alois wanted. "Hey Mr. Bard?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What was the world like when you were growing up?" 

Of course Bard knew that Ciel, Lizzy and Alois had somewhat of a chance of knowing what the world had been like before it fell into ruins. Ciel had been a part of an affluent family, even after his parents passed away. Lizzy had been the same, but he couldn't tell about Alois. The boy never opened up to him the way the other two had.  
He knew they didn't want to be reminded of what they once had, but Luca [and the other little children] persisted. "It was okay," He answered honestly, "I grew up in an average family-went to an average college....." 

"And married an average girl?"

Another child chimed in, "He could have married a boy! He could be gay!" 

"Mr. Bard, are you gay?"

Bard chuckled, "I never really looked at gender when I liked someone, but I did end up marrying a women anyways."

"What was her name? Was she pretty? What was she like? Was she naggy like all other housewives or was she nice?" 

"Her name was Meyrin, and she was REALLY pretty and REALLY nice." Bard smiled at the thought of her, though he tried not to dwell on her fate too much; "She was smart too, determined.....and athletic. She was the whole package, so I don't think I can say I married an average women." 

"How come she's not here?" 

Ciel glared at the little children then, not wanting Bard to have to relive all that again. He wasn't sure what happened exactly, but he knew for a fact that Meyrin was dead. A hand on his shoulder reassured him, and he went on his way. "She got sick," Bard answered quietly, squeezing Ciel's shoulder; "and I couldn't help her anymore-and she died." 

"What does that mean?" Luca asked, the innocence in his tone making the chef cringe almost; "Why couldn't you make her feel better? Isn't that your job?" 

"Sometimes things happen......and she wouldn't get better.....she...." 

"She would have turned out like the Zombies so Bard shot her." Alois answered for him, "Just like everyone else." 

Lizzy smacked him in the shoulder, "Alois!" 

"Mr. Bard?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you two ever have kids?" 

"Almost," He answered softly, "she was pregnant at the time....She would have been a great mom, would've loved you all too....." 

"Mr. Bard, you don't have to answer anymore." Lizzy said, placing her hand over his; "We get it. We know it's hard to talk about." 

Bard chuckled softly, ruffling her hair a little; "We're almost to the underground, is there anything you need to do before we go down?" 

"I need to pee..." A kid confessed.

"I need to pee too!" 

"Alright, go do your thing-but don't go too far!" 

Bard watched them closely as they scuttled off, one of the pre-teens wandering with them to make sure they didn't go too far. His mind was lost to his thoughts once again, at least until he felt another hand on his. "Hey." 

"Do you really think that your wife would have liked us?" 

"Yeah, I do......she probably would have liked you best." 

He glanced down at the boy for a moment, and for the first time ever-he saw Ciel Phantomhive smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all over the place, as I said I might do more parts to this. I wanted to touch on him and Ciel at the end, but not sure if I executed it correctly...


End file.
